Maybe in the Armory?
by anfiasco
Summary: Percy has been on Luke's tail about a certain taboo subject for a while; and although Luke wants "what's best for the both of them" at the moment, he can't exactly say deny Percy for much longer. Lukercy, PWP, an epilogue to another story Misconceptions but can totally be read as a oneshot.


**A/N: counterpart to the longer story i wrote Misconceptions: you can assume convenient movie ages, set lightning thief as in Percy's new to camp but I don't include plot in my other story. pwp for this one percy and luke are together at this point this can be read as an epilogue or a oneshot. i made it separate bc its definitely a step up from the "rated T" i had for the other story. So this is the M part of that *sweats* aaha AND its hella long what do you know**

**disclaimer: i do not own perseus jackson or his buddies**

**tldr; rated MA-TURE, an epilogue but can be read as a oneshot. pwp Lukercy and thats all folks hope you like it (: reviews would be faaantastic!**

* * *

The well-liked son of Hermes had always been the type to win people over. Whether it was in arguments, or simple discussion, it had always been as such for Luke: from who was on what duty, to why he was better than his co-counselor. People always seemed to want to be on his side of things. It was usually the same when it came down to Luke and Percy, the two talking about this or that and Percy would be drawn to his significant other's side of whatever they had to talk about. Yeah, the cabin for Artemis seemed a little too much for someone who didn't have any campers. Of course, Chiron was better at running the camp than Mr. D ever could- although the god wasn't trying too hard. However, something always changed when a certain taboo topic would rise to the surface.

Sex.

And Percy really, _really_ wanted it now. And was making that fact nearly transparent.

But when it came to arguing about this, well- it was strange for the older demigod. Pleasantly accustomed to being the one with looks and charisma, Luke had never been the one to treasure much, and in doing so took a lot for granted. He assumed that most anyone would do his duties, or date him, even _blow_ him if he asked- he wasn't wrong, either. Yet it was different with Percy. He was so much more innocent than the rest, naive in an overwhelmingly pure sense of the word. He was new to everything, from being a demigod to intimacy in its barest form; yet Percy hadn't seemed to notice the culture shock, catching onto everything relatively quick. Which meant jumping from shy on holding hands, to frenching, to _"Hey, uh, we have time and were alone... do you think we could..?"_.

No, Percy was fine- it was Luke who was having worries. Anxiety, even. If the blond could put a finger on it, he'd guess that it seemed too good to be true that Percy Jackson was here, in front of him, so easily. Too perfect. He didn't want to taint him, wanted to save the concept of their first time for a later date so it could be... _special_. For both of them. Percy especially. But the boy was set on it, seeing sex as the next step, trying so hard to convince Luke to unzip his pants and do all those things they both knew the other craved.

This was probably one of the only things Luke and Percy persistently disagreed on; and for the first time in a long time, Luke couldn't coax someone otherwise. In Percy's eyes, the son of Hermes was wrong- which was a notion not usually affiliated with Luke Castellan.

And it was getting awfully hard to resist, in all honesty. Percy was, without a doubt, figuring him out and exploiting it at every opportunity. The boy had realized how affective it was against his counterpart when he... say, would brush his fingers up the blond's arm. Simple, but Luke would shiver and feel a jolt from his chest down to his legs, and in succession would exhale sharply as he turned to Percy. Who would act like he hadn't done anything at all. So at first, Luke thought, maybe... maybe it was nothing. An accident. He had won the boy over- Percy had given up on his piteous attempts at rash sex, giving into reason.

But that wasn't the case, the counselor soon realized- as Percy had been dropping subtle but effective hints here and there that were getting hard- _difficult_ to ignore. _This is too much..._ Luke would think, holding himself together as Percy would take the hem of his shirt, lifting it to wipe his forehead after a long training session. Now, one might just take that as it was, nothing suggestive at all- if not for the demigod refusing to break eye contact with Luke the whole time. Tan skin, exposed to his partners in training- Luke almost felt a pang of possessiveness seeing that Percy didn't have the decency to keep his body to himself. Which was pushed even further as he made an effort to wet his lips, and make sounds borderline between sighs and openly suggestive as Luke passed his way.

The son of Poseidon really was trying his best. And it was paying off in the long run, Percy's efforts convincing Luke that something had to be done about all _this_. Fast. He couldn't withstand all the extra, wanton attention much longer. But it wasn't all that simple, either; Luke would settle with a compromise. They wouldn't do it out in the open air, in the forest or something, and he wouldn't stand for something as cliche as a shed for their first time. So... maybe in the armory? Luke was feverishly contemplating the best solution during his break between sessions, taking the decision quite seriously. It needed to be special. And they couldn't get caught. Luke was turning red in the face just anticipating it, _oh_ he'd been thinking on this for a while now... but it was hard to, you know, take care of any fantasies when you spent your days in a sweaty camp with a bunch of other kids.

"Hey... Luke..?"

The counselor jumped upon hearing his name, shifting from his seat on one of the sturdy wooden benches that lined the practice area.

"Oh, Percy, it's just-"

_You._

He didn't have time to finish his thought, as Percy had decided that moment to bend down and cut the other off with a sweet but clumsy kiss. Yet, Luke knew if he gave in now, to soft lips and _damn he better not ever figure out how to kiss correctly this is too cute_- he wouldn't be capable of holding himself back.

"What are you _doing_, Perce?" Luke chuckled, pushing the boy away by his forehead playfully. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"You won't tell, right?" the demigod took a breath, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the bench, rather close. He fidgeted with his hands, a nervous and nearly pouty expression crossing his features. "I'd just rather spend some time with you..."

How could he say no to that?

"Alright, fine-" the blond stretched his arms over his head with a yawn, smiling as he directed his gaze to his right to Percy. "I won't turn you in for playing hooky. But just this once, okay?"

"Okay."

The reply was simple, but laced with such sweetness in that smile he returned with that Luke felt his heart melt. Percy was glowing, almost irrationally excited from the idea that they could have some alone-time for once.

"You are too much, you know that..?" Luke couldn't stop himself from saying, affectionate in wrapping his arm around the boy's waist next to him. Pecking him on the cheek, expecting to just talk for the next- however long they had. Percy leaned in on impulse, turning so he could comfortably-

_Wait_-

_Oh_.

"Can I- can I try something?"

_Oh..._

"Perce, I don't think..."

"Please?"

Luke bit his lip. Hard. Staring, conflicted, into sea green eyes as the son of Poseidon had decided to grip the higher part of the counselor's thighs through his shorts. That touch was awfully persuasive, and on top of that Percy was making that face; the one that openly stated _I really want to do something with you right now_. Doe-eyes, complimented by rosy cheeks, slightly open mouth, and holding in air like if he even dared to breathe, he would lose it. Luke had seen this face before. From across the field or mess hall, or when he would pass the boy during a training session. But never when they were alone, when Percy could actually act on it.

"Please..." That dangerous grip tightened just a bit, the smallest of changes, but it definitely didn't go unnoticed by the son of Hermes as heightened as his senses had become. Percy inhaled sharply, silently begging now. Waiting not-so-patiently for an answer as he licked his lips apprehensively, only adding to his argument.

And then he decided better on waiting, taking action instead as the older demigod was holding himself still with baited breath. Shifting so that his unclothed knee made contact with Luke's leg, spreading his fingers so that they curled around where they were, farther in, closer to heat. The blond watched intently, waiting for Percy to do more- not that it was clear to himself if he was hoping for more, but instead wondering if the other boy even knew how to proceed.

"Depends... what d'you wanna do?" Luke muttered quietly, slurring his words, evidently affected by the situation at hand.

"Um, well..." Percy seemed to lose concentration for a second, gaze flicking around to observe the empty dirt courtyard, and his gaze landed in full circle back at Luke's lips. "Could we go somewhere else?"

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"Everyone's at the wall right now..." he hinted, moving his thumbs an inch back and forth. "We could, ah, go back to my cabin?"

_Perfect_.

In lieu of an answer, the son of Poseidon received a heated smothering of lips on his, Luke inhaling sharply through his nose at his own impulsive action; lifting a hand to the back of Percy's neck, the half-blood could already feel his pulse quicken with anticipation.

"Yeah. Lets go."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It took all the strength in Luke's form to hold himself back until they reached Percy's otherwise deserted cabin, the boy glancing around as they walked to see if anyone would catch them. But thankfully, no one was around- it seemed Percy was right that everyone had gone to the climbing wall to watch the few campers who dared to try and scale it. It was an informal kind of gathering in which everyone seemed to know to go there at the same time, being the perfect opportunity for the two to... sneak off to Cabin 3. The pair kicked off their shoes, peeling off socks and tossing them aside onto the porch in a rush.

So as soon as they'd entered through the wooden door, and had been carefully shut it behind them, Luke took Percy by the arm, pulling him towards him to press his lips needfully to the other's. Not too harshly, but just enough to make it plain that this was it. It was happening, finally.

"What did you want to try?" Luke asked with a smirk, threading his fingers through the demigod's dark hair and speaking rather softly despite the quiet atmosphere. "You know, it's really-"

Percy did it again, cutting the older half blood off with a clumsy kiss. Too forward and too closed to be considered proper, radiating obvious inexperience- but Luke liked it, it was personal, _unique-_ it would be fine if he kissed him that way forever.

Gingerly suggesting with a nudge in the direction of the only bed in use, the two worked their way slowly towards it, careful as not to trip over any clothes. Luke's arms wrapped around the other's middle, he pressed forward to lean Percy back, gently but with purpose lowering him and in turn climbing on top. The bed was a mess of pillows and sheets, and the blond felt a shock of excitement shoot through his nerves at the image of Percy gripping them tightly, breathing hard and wanting more.

"Wait, I wanted to..."

"Mm?"

They broke apart as the younger protested, attempting to wiggle out from under the blond.

"What is it?"

"I said- well, that I-I wanted to try something, remember?"

He seemed to grow twice as timid being in such an intimate situation, though he still he tried his best to hold his own. Pushing on Luke's chest, lightly at first but with growing confidence, Percy made the other demigod lay on his back while sitting between his legs.

"Go ahead."

Tucking his hands behind his head in submission, Luke was feverishly anticipating whatever Percy had in store. They'd never done anything like this before- just kissing, lighthearted pecks to at most a couple minutes of tongue behind the mass. Unable to stress it enough, the two of them hadn't _ever_ gone this far before. And this was it, their only chance in most definitely a while, and they only had each other alone for so long.

Percy took the permission, unbuckling Luke's belt with fumbling fingers. Getting it open, along with the buttons and zipper and- he really wasn't acting too shy about this now, sliding down Luke's boxers without much hesitation. From the older demigod's perspective, well- the look on Percy's face made his breath catch, and back up against the headboard for a better view. _Oh... Wow_. The boy's eyes were dilated, awkwardly palming himself as he bent low to-

"Ah..."

Luke smirked, shifting his legs in reaction, one knee crooking up to make himself more comfortable. Mouth dropping open into a lazy smile, staring blankly at the ceiling whilst winding his fingers into dark hair. Pressing Percy's head down a little farther, reassuring him that he was doing it so, _so_ right.

"Wow, th- _ah_, that's... nice..."

The other was laying on his stomach now, hips slightly raised as to comfortably rub his hand down his own pants. The other hand was on Luke's thigh, elbow situated to the left of his torso to keep himself upright as he sucked. How in hell he had gotten so good was beyond Luke, this kid, so naive even in kissing was surprisingly _really good_ at giving head. And to make sure Percy knew as such, Luke bucked his hips slightly, smirking again at the moan that left the boy's otherwise preoccupied lips- the hot sound vibrating through Luke's lower half instead.

It was only after Luke felt his nerves grow dangerously sensitive, heat in both his face and his groin, that he told Percy to stop. There were limited options here: swallowing, or cumming on his face. The intense pleasure from that mouth around his cock was getting to be too much, he had to stop, he didn't want- no, that would be too much he wouldn't ask him to do either of those-

"Perce, come on sto... _aah_ Percy really, no more..."

The only response he got was a hum of recognition, but no sign that Percy would stop. How could he, making Luke sound that way? Submissive moans and sighs- the son of Poseidon couldn't get enough. If anything, he started to use his tongue more, coming off Luke just barely to lap at the head. Eyes closed, cheeks painted a dark pink shade that complimented dark hair so well that Luke's breath caught again just watching him. And _then_- then Percy had the gall to open his eyes, half lidded and obvious lust exuding from such a deep green- staring at the other demigod from inbetween his legs as he sucked him off. The older half blood couldn't hold on any longer, it was impossible to even try, succumbing to pleasure and bucking his hips up once more into Percy's mouth before spilling out with a loud moan.

The son of Poseidon spluttered in surprise, sitting up suddenly with wide eyes. White smattered across his face, his hair, the side of his mouth... _holy shit, that's so hot..._

"I-I'm sorry, was I supposed to-"

"No, no, you were _amazing_-"

Tackling the other boy down onto the bed in a rush of kissing and tangled limbs, Luke shimmied his pants the rest of the way off, ridding himself of the burden.

"Here, hold on-" Poised over the boy, the blond reached down to the base of the bed to pull out a couple tissues from the box conveniently there. Luke could only assume what Percy had been doing with them, in a cabin all by himself. He worked at wiping the fluid off of the demigod's face, suppressing a shudder when Percy dared to lick some of it off his own cheek. "Don't, that's dirty. Why didn't you stop when I told you? I didn't want you getting this all over your-"

"I wanted to." Percy blushed, looking away as the other boy wiped some from under his chin, crumpling up the tissue and tossing it onto the floor. "I-I just- it's you, so it's fine..."

Luke's heart swelled, an involuntary smile crossing his features that didn't want to leave all too quickly.

"Well, thanks." He laughed breathily, sitting up straight to lean over Percy, pulling his own shirt off from the waist. "It felt really, _really_ _good_."

"It did?"

"Mm." Luke bent over again, elbows at either side of Percy's head so he could whisper into the boy's ear. "Yeah, it did."

"O-oh."

Luke breathed hotly against the half-blood's ear, naked now besides his boxers, working on getting Percy into a similar state. Running his fingers up his torso, along the ridges of his hips and ribs, to push the boy's shirt up and over his chest.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over anything, 'kay?" He coaxed Percy into letting the shirt be pulled up over his head, and cast aside somewhere they both didn't care to pinpoint. "I'll do everything from here." Moving a hand up to forcefully mold against the side of Percy's neck, up to his jaw, Luke smirked against his ear.

Percy hummed in acknowledgment, more of a moan really, raising his hips only slightly from the mattress. Taking this as a sign, the elder pulled away from the other's upper half to sit up and take off the rest of the clothes that served only as barriers. Percy's pants, slipped off roughly, almost spiteful towards the material- but slower for his boxers, a mark that this really was going to happen. Now. They weren't going back, both demigod's knew, and were breathing faster at the mindset.

"Wait-" Percy jumped, remembering something, and flopped onto his side to reach under the bed. After a moment or two, he pulled up a small bottle, blueish in colour that seemed to be travel-sized lotion. "Here, I guess we'll need- uh, that." He handed it to Luke, clumsy in his movements to attempt to sit back up.

"Do you have one..?"

"Have what?" Percy's face went blank for a moment, nervously confused at Luke's halt in progress. Then a jolt of recognition, yet another rise in colour to his cheeks, and the dark haired boy turned on his stomach to reach under the bed again.

"I thought I... I made sure..."

Luke laughed to himself, trying to keep quiet, as Percy looked ridiculous struggling to reach under the bed and frantically search. His ass in the air, almost on the verge of falling off the mattress.

"Don't worry, we'll find one. Do you have a box, or what?" The blond joined Percy in laying face down on the bed, peeking his head over to look as well. All he saw were clothes and tissues at first- a sock, and a suffocating sensation of dust. He squinted , trying to look through the dim light.

"No... I just found a couple while doing laundry," Percy admitted. "I didn't think there was any harm, so I took them..."

"What if you grabbed someone's secret stache?" Luke teased, mocking offense. "Some poor bastard's gonna go unprotected, Perce! That's on you! And now you've lost them anyways."

"I- I didn't know-"

"Joking." Luke smiled widely, ruffling Percy's hair.

"Oh."

"I found one."

"Really?!"

"I think..." The counselor strained to reach a toned arm under the bed, supporting himself from falling off with the other. He grabbed for a gleam of plastic, hoping it was a condom and not just some sort of useless wrapper- getting back onto the mattress in a huff with the slip in his hand. "Yeah. We're in luck."

He noted where he placed it down it for later use, picking up the bottle instead and I opening the cap with a click. Squeezing some of the lotion onto his palm, Luke examined it for a second before spreading it across his fingers with his thumb and index. And discarded the bottle off the side of the bed, settling down over the younger boy again to resume.

"Do you- ah, know how to do this?" Percy asked, bare now, attempting to close his legs in embarrassment. Head propped up against his pillow, dark hair contrasting against the white, brought together by the blush on his cheeks.

Luke knew enough about all this to be confident- and it's not like he could deny a face like that any pleasure.

"Yeah, don't worry... just focus on me, alright? Trust me."

Percy nodded, biting his lip as he looked up at the blond perched over him, feeling small compared to the other's intimidating form. Working slowly, the counselor kissed along the side of the younger half blood's face, following the curvature of his jaw that led into exposed neck. Percy couldn't help letting out a sigh or two, maybe three, more like a stream of involuntary moans and twitches as Luke seemed to cover every part of him- heat seeming to increase throughout his body, not just in between his legs- but especially so once Luke slid his hands around the back of Percy's thighs.

"Mm- that's really- cold..."

He must have felt the lotion- the cool sensation of coated fingers.

Luke watched Percy's reaction carefully, both in caution and in relishing the view, as he spread those legs a bit wider for access. And Percy's range of vocals increased to a library that Luke would keep locked away to think back on later.

A finger in, he gasped sharply in uncomfortable surprise, shifting his legs with his bright green eyes trained in the ceiling. Two- a kiss to ease the feeling, a whimper on Percy's part, followed by an unsure hum. Scissoring, heated gasps- and three, three was different- it hurt, it was too much, but the older demigod expected as such. Thank the gods, he waited, kissing along Percy's lips, whispering sympathies... and it got better. _So_ much better. The uneasiness melted into something much more enjoyable- the boy moaned to let Luke know, lifting his hips to aid the angle, his hands pushed flat against the bed.

And so the scene was just as the blond had envisioned; Percy having a hard time breathing properly under such intimacy, grasping at his own white sheets to lessen the shivers.

Debating what to do, Luke went still except for casually testing the grounds of how far he could go. He set the edge of his teeth at the base of the boy's collarbone, but didn't bite just yet. Holding out from making marks, he instead focused on making him feel good, thrusting his fingers in-

"N- _aah_, w-wait, that's-"

It was an impulsive reaction, to such sounds leaving the boy's lips, jaw going stiff as he sunk the edge of his teeth into soft skin-

"L-_Luke_-"

The cry one of surprise rather than pain, an aftertaste of confused lust in there somewhere. Luke sucked at the spot probably harder than necessary, limbs heavy with intoxication. Those _moans_- he couldn't help himself enough, nibbling on a different stretch of skin at Percy's jaw with the hope to induce a few more sultry sounds.

Another whimper. Another sigh. Percy brought his hands up to his mouth, trying to lessen the volume of his own voice, but couldn't. Unable to even keep his fingers closed together in place, they spread as his legs did, ineffective in his efforts. Luke took Percy hand in his free one, lightly kissing the tips, smelling the familiarity of cheap camp soap. And the boy blushed at such a simple and innocent action, contradictory to how dirty he felt in the position and situation they were in.

"You okay..?" Luke whispered, smiling against the back of Percy's hand, blue eyes meeting vibrant ones. Percy's fingers curled at the question, as well as his toes, blushing even harder now at such simple words.

"Yeah- _ah_-" He gasped again, feeling Luke's fingers leave him, barely suppressing what would have been a rather lewd whimper. Then any conversation was cut off, as Luke bent down to seal his lips on Percy's again, open and messy in relation to how they felt.

The older demigod grasped frantically for the condom he'd put off to the side while still trying to kiss. Feeling his fingers close around the plastic, he broke off of Percy's lips only for a moment, to hurriedly open it and put it on. The son of Poseidon felt an intoxicating rush of heat sweep him from head to toe, leaving him greedily craving contact.

"Luke, _please_-" he moaned, biting his lip to keep from begging any further, running his hands through his hair in an almost delirious state of want.

_Holy shit..._ Luke bent over, wrapping his hands around Percy's hips while settling between his legs. A low groan from his throat, he brought Percy towards him as he shifted forward, lining up and-

"A-ahh..!"

"Mmm..." Luke was still, giving Percy ample time to adjust, trying to overcome the overwhelming rush as well. His head bowed nearly against the other's chest, he grinded his hips slowly, an occasional moan slipping into his breathing due to such movements. "Perce..."

Percy was biting his lip, eyes closed tightly to help ease the feeling. Luke noticed, leaning up to kiss him quick before groaning again, trying to keep his priorities as well as his head on straight.

"A-are... _shit_... are you okay?"

The younger demigod's breaths were uneven, his hands dropping to cover Luke's on the nick of his own hips, relaxing a bit as warm skin reassured him everything was okay. He nodded, the action hurried and obviously a step from the truth considering the tears welling in his eyes, but he held on anyways.

"Ye-s, I'm... please move, just a little-"

Thankfully Luke listened through the whole sentence of Percy's plea, or else he would have rammed him right then. Following the request, he cautiously pulled out an inch or two, pushing back in even slower though it was agony to do so. Bucking his hips slightly, Luke distracted himself by melding his lips back onto Percy's; hopefully the diversion would help him just the same. It was hot. Everything was hot, despite the nakedness and lack of blankets, it was _so hot_- Luke could hardly keep himself together, fueling his kiss with the frustration of how much he couldn't stand to hurt Percy.

"Luke, that feels... _ah_, keep doing... tha-at..." His words dripping with enjoyment, Percy ground his hips back, bringing a hand up to his lips again to bite on his knuckle as he grew accustomed to the new feeling. Rubbing the smooth inside of his thighs up and down Luke's torso, trying to adjust accordingly. Said blond felt the entirety of his body shiver in reaction, his arms almost giving out to collapse on top of the other. So- so although he felt like an ass for asking, he needed to, he couldn't hold on much longer...

"_Perce_ I... could I, you know move a... I'm losing my _mind_ here-" He closed his eyes, taking calming breaths through his open mouth, waiting for an answer.

"Mm- y-yeah, you can..." The reply was broken, anxious, and the near-tears were back- but he wanted more. Needed it, even. So he grabbed for his white sheets, gripping them in anticipation before- "_Oh_-"

"Mm- Percy-" Luke didn't hesitate in beginning a steady rhythm of ins and outs, back and forth, rocking the small bed with no regrets on if he would break it. He couldn't find the strength to plant another kiss, instead of risking it he focused on his thrusts that went straight between tan legs. _"Percy... __Percy_..." The name repeated now as a chant, a mantra even, countless times from whispered sighs to low, carniverous moans.

The same for Percy, whimpering the blond's name over and over in various octaves, the range of lewd sounds accompanied by twitches from the waves of heat. He reached down a hand to grip his own cock, locked his heels behind the small of the other's back, gripping the sheets even tighter with his other hand as- "Oh _fu_-"

His eyes flew open as Luke hit _that spot_. Only a brush, yet hypersensitive nerves shot a violent shiver up his spine, causing the boy to arch his body and his breath to catch- he lost the ability to speak entirely, in fact, for a moment suspended in agonizing silence. But it ended quick enough, that high dropping into a drawn out moan, a begging whine. Luke noticed as such, the way Percy's tone had changed from pleasured, held back sighs to an absolutely lust-ridden plea that he so wanted to fulfill- and did his best to, angling to hit it square on now-

"Aah- _ah_ L-_Luke_ I..!"

"That good, huh?" He panted, smirking and adjusting to abuse that spot Percy was reacting so nicely to.

"S-so good..." Percy moaned in reply, green eyes dilated as he looked up at the other demigod; his previously stationary hand now moved up and down his own length. "Again, do that a-a-"

"R-right here?" Luke teased him now, grinding against the other in slow, controlled movements on that spot. He smiled at the expression on Percy's face, relishing the look of frustration.

"No, _harder_," Percy whined, legs twitching at the contact even though he was unsatisfied. "_Please_-"

Luke could feel his system overflowing with heat, knowing this wasn't going to last much longer- or at least, he wasn't- and given the evidence of cum already dripping from Percy's cock they were both pretty much at the end of the rope. With the mindset to make the last few moments the best, Luke granted Percy's desire-laden plea and rocked steady thrusts against him, trying to buy that spot each time to instigate the most pleasure possible.

Reduced from moaning that same name to pitiful whines and gasps, Percy couldn't do anything but lock his legs tightly- no, nevermind that, as Luke wrapped his fingers behind the boy's knees, hoisting his legs higher to hang over Luke's shoulders. The angle now had Percy limp, unable to do much but moan and palm his own cock as as Luke rocked back and forth, fingers digging into the soft skin of thighs as he held them in place.

And Percy felt the pleasure building so fast it had his head swimming, he was twitching as much as he shivered, toes curling as well. From the sudden realization of putting forth the effort to move, he remembered the existence of his own hands, wrapping them around Luke's shoulders to pull him closer. Now flush against him from groin to chest, they could feel every movement of the other at the height of intimacy. Luke's legs almost gave out, his nails digging slightly into Percy's thighs as he could feel the intensity coil in his stomach, ready to snap at any moment- that moment was approaching all too quick, and Luke smothered his lips messily against the other boy's to convey that message.

"_Lu-uke,"_ Percy gasped into said demigod's ear, so close now, the name catching in his throat even as he said it.

"P-ercy," The blond mimicked him, voice breathy and lustful, lifting his own hips a bit higher with the energy he had left- "Percy, _Perce_ I'm..."

"Me too-" was was the half-spoken, half-moaned reply that was shortly cut off by another kiss.

The two could only gasp and shiver as everything seemed to build up to such a point, both feeling that inevitable rush. Percy couldn't take the pressure, the entirety of his body becoming tense, from his shoulders to toes; he wound his fingers even tighter into blond hair, so much that it hurt, a sends-you over-the-edge hurt in Luke's case. He raised his hips a fraction higher to meet Percy's, mind going blank for a second or two as he rode out the high for the other's sake. The tightly coiled sensation in his stomach had unwound sharply, but that numb feeling of pleasure still lasted, as Luke collapsed onto his elbow to breathe against Percy's neck.

The other demigod was the same, overwhelming stimulus from everything combined sending him over that final strech to a peak, in the form of white on his stomach and chest- and in turn I brought him back down, Percy's ragged breaths now actually getting air to his lungs, the pair of half bloods calming down now into a state of dirty exhaustion.

They couldnt move for a good moment. Too satisfied to.

Luke pulled out with what strength he had left, thankful for the condom as they had less to clean now. He tied and tossed it into the small trash can by the bed, turning to Percy with a droopy smile taking over his features.

"You okay there?" he asked, noticing the boy's cheeks still painted pink, still trying to get his breathing regular- Luke could feel a boost in his own ego that he's managed to do that to Percy Jackson. That would definitely go on his resume.

Percy could only nod, muttering a faint _"mm hm_" that told Luke everything. His eyes closed, chest rising and falling- then a goofy grin appeared on his face, as well.

"Finally."

"I didn't want it to be disappointing," Luke said, affection radiating from his every word. He grabbed for a couple tissues, working to clean up the buy before the stuff on his chest became dry. "I didn't want us to have to stop early- or if you were uncomfortable, I mean-" He shook his head, wiping at a spot under Percy's jaw. The boy opened his eyes at the contact, shifting do he could sit up.

"I know." A simple answer to all Luke's previous insecurities, followed by a quick kiss on the lips. "It was perfect, don't worry." Percy smiled widely, reaching for some tissues as well to clean himself up.

Luke shook his head again, exhaling sharply, exeuding happiness. "You are _wonderful_-" he sighed, tackling Percy back down onto the bed to tuck his head into the crook of his neck. They both snickered, lighthearted after such a climactic ordeal, sinking into each other as easily as bread and butter. Laying together on top of warm sheets, cares somehow nonexistent now.

Well... almost.

"Do you think we should-?"

"Get dressed? Probably-"

"Hopefully everyones still at the wall..."

"I love you, y'know."

"Me too."

* * *

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**


End file.
